Insomnia
by Devi AF
Summary: ONESHOOT! / Ryeowook mendengus sebal, merutuki syndrom buruknya yang datang tanpa di undang. Besok memang hari libur sekolah, tapi tetap saja Ryeowook kesal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selama menunggu dirinya mengantuk? / Kyuwook Couple / Don't Like Don't Read!


Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita yang tak teratur, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur, tidak ada yang lain!

A/N : Ini Fanfiction Repost-an dari Fanfiction aku sebelumnya, tentunya bukan fanfiction korea :) Sekali lagi ini **REPOST**!

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

_Ketika Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur, maka Kyuhyun juga tidak akan bisa tidur._

.

.

"Hah!"

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lelahnya dengan kasar. Jari-jari lentik dengan kuku mengilap itu sibuk menari-nari di atas keyboard notebooknya. Matanya lihai menatap layar yang terpampang beberapa paragraf disana.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, dan Ryeowook sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tidur, bahkan matanya terasa segar-segar saja. Memang , sejak makan malam tadi ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar, melakukan kegiatan rutin yang bernilai 'wajib' di matanya.

Yeoja dengan rambut yang tergerai itu baru saja membaca tuntas sebuah FanFiction berchapter di situs internet. Jika di hitung dengan yang sebelumnya, Ryeowook sudah membaca tiga fanfiction berchapter yang jumlah chapternya itu terhitung lebih dari jumlah jari tangannya.

"Hah!"

Dia menghembuskan nafas lagi. Setelah menekan enter, dia terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu feedback yang ia berikan di fanfiction itu terupdate. Setelah feedbacknya sudah muncul, ia langsung memilih option tanda silang berwarna merah di pojok kanan atas pada tampilan Mozilla Firefox di notebooknya. Ryeowook berniat mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya untuk malam ini, mengingat matanya sudah terasa perih dan berair —tentunya bukan karena mengantuk.

Dan untuk langkah terakhir, Ryeowook mengklik option "Shut Down". Sejurus kemudian ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sambil menunggu notebooknya benar-benar non-aktif, sekaligus berharap barangkali ia bisa langsung mengantuk dengan begitu.

Dan nyatanya, ketika layar notebooknya telah menghitam sempurna, mata Ryeowook tidak merasa berat sama sekali. Sedikitpun tidak!

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, merutuki syndrom buruknya yang datang tanpa di undang. Besok memang hari libur sekolah, tapi tetap saja Ryeowook kesal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selama menunggu dirinya mengantuk? Membaca fanfiction pun matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Masih dengan merutuk dalam hati, Ryeowook meletakkan notebooknya di atas meja belajar. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Handphone di atas meja belajar bergetar dua ketukan, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook membukanya, sedikit heran siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tengah malam begini. Matanya langsung membulat ketika membaca nama pengirimnya. Dari Kyuhyun.

**Insomnia lagi, huh? Kalau begitu ku tunggu di balkon.**

Hanya membacanya saja, dua sudut bibir Ryeowook tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil dengan rasa bahagia. Kyuhyun memang selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tangan Ryeowook meraih selimutnya guna menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya, walaupun piyamanya terbilang cukup tebal, namun tetap saja ia akan merasa kedinginan jika keluar. Langkah kakinya dengan tergesa menuju balkon kamarnya. Dan ketika kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan, dia menemukan Kyuhyun tengah terduduk bersandar di samping balkon yang membatasi rumah mereka.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memang tinggal di sebuah perkomplekan dengan rumah siap huni. Jadi, tidak heran jika sepanjang jalan komplek ada beberapa rumah dengan gaya dan nuansa yang mirip, seperti rumah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Rumah mereka berhimpitan, terhitung ada 6 rumah yang berhimpitan dengan gaya dan nuansa yang sama dengan rumah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. 6 rumah itu berlantai dua dengan balkon serupa pagar yang celahnya cukup renggang dan tingginya di bawah dada jika Ryeowook berdiri di belakangnya.

Ryeowook menghampiri balkon kamar yang berada di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersandar. Jika Kyuhyun bersandar dengan mengarah ke depan rumahnya, Ryeowook justru duduk bersila menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak rugi kok, toh wajah Kyuhyun begitu mempesona jika di pandangi.

"Darimana kau tau?" Ryeowook membuka suara duluan.

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh untuk merespon, "Feeling."

Iris caramel milik Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan menyelidik, dan setelahnya ia mendecih sebal.

"Aneh!"

"Kenyataannya, orang yang kamu anggap aneh ini adalah namjachingumu." Telak. Ryeowook langsung membisu kala Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tersenyum miring.

"Ya, kau benar. Betapa malangnya aku." Ryeowook tak kehabisan kata-kata. Dengan wajah yang dibuat semalang mungkin, ia berujar dengan maksud mengejek.

Suasana hening setelah itu. Ejekan Ryeowook hanya di balas semilir angin malam yang berlalu tanpa permisi. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri memilih diam, enggan menyahut. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan keadaan. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak wajar jika beradu bicara dengan Ryeowook, yang ada mengganggu jam tidur tetangga sekitar. Dan akhirnya ia yang malu, dan untuk Ryeowook... dia memang selalu memalukan.

Mata sipit Kyuhyun memandang bulan yang bentuknya hampir mendekati bulat sempurna itu. Sinarnya memanjakan mata, terlebih lagi di tambah dengan cahaya bintang yang berkedip-kedip. Baru Kyuhyun sadari, langit tengah malam ternyata lebih indah.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur... lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Meski terkesan tak peduli, Kyuhyun sesungguhnya lebih perhatian dibanding Ryeowook.

Yeoja yang tengah menumpukan dagu di atas lututnya yang tertekuk itu melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menatap jari-jari kakinya lagi. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Insomnia juga, huh?"

"Aku belum tidur karena yeojachinguku belum tidur." Datar, khas seorang Kyuhyun.

Tangan Ryeowook mengibas-ngibas tepat di depan wajah. Ini aneh, padahal tubuhnya masih sedikit menggigil meski sudah berbalut selimut, tapi kenapa wajahnya terasa menghangat begini.

Seandainya ada cermin, Ryeowook akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Menghindar dari sensasi merona, Ryeowook terdiam lagi. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan kuku-kuku jarinya, meski sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dibersihkan. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak terlihat begitu memalukan saat ini. Meski kenyataannya, Ryeowook lebih sering terlihat memalukan, kata Kyuhyun.

WUSSSHHH

Semilir angin malam menyelip malu-malu, menerbangkan rambut Ryeowook yang tergerai.

"Kau tau? Kata orang, yeoja yang susah tidur itu biasanya memikirkan orang yang dicintainya."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun membenahi posisi duduknya untuk menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap langit malam. "Jangan terlalu sering memikirkanku begitu, terlebih saat malam. Tidak baik, lihatlah kamu jadi susah tidur begini."

Kening Ryeowook mengkerut lucu. Jika dalam komik anime, maka akan terpeta empat sudut siku-siku serupa perempatan kecil di kening Ryeowook. Dengan di belakangnya, backgorund hitam berpadu ungu yang semakin mendukung.

"Y-Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara, siapa yang memikirkanmu?! Percaya diri sekali." Secepat kilat Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali merona. Tapi, memang benar Ryeowook kan tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun, jadi ia tidak bisa tidur bukan karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, wajah Kyuhyun kini benar-benar sepenuhnya terarah ke Ryeowook. Dengan mata memincing, Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Aku sangat paham, yeoja itu pintar berbohong."

Ryeowook menggeram, "Tapi aku tidak sedang berbohong, tau!"

"Juga pintar menyangkal."

"Siapa yang menyangkal, itu memang kenyataan. Aku tadi sama sekali tidak sedang memikirkanmu!"

"Dan... satu lagi, pintar berkilah!"

"Yak! Terserahmu saja! Menyebalkan!"

"Meski menyebalkan, tapi aku tampan."

Wajah tampan itu nampak melukiskan seringaian jenaka. Matanya mengerling-ngerling genit, membuat Ryeowook ingin sekali menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Mananya yang tampan dari dirimu?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, kemudian kembali mengalihkan wajahnya lagi. Sejak mengenal yeoja manis bernama Ryeowook itu, hobi Kyuhyun menjadi bertambah satu. Menggoda Ryeowook. Entahlah, melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang merona dan malu-malu itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya. Banyak yeoja yang mengakui itu, Chagiya."

Chagiya?

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir mengusik ketenangan hati Ryeowook. Perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menyeruak disana. Diam-diam Ryeowook seperti tersengat. Ia menjadi curiga apa Kyuhyun ini manusia listrik. Setiap Kyuhyun menggodanya, selalu saja Ryeowook merasakan ada aliran listrik merambati tubuhnya, menyengatnya tak kasat mata.

Karena terlalu malu, Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Sekedar menatap lantai keramik sepertinya tidak buruk, daripada menatap Kyuhyun yang pasti akan langsung menyeringai jahil jika melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Dengungan suara jangkrik di semak-semak terdengar sangat jelas mengisi suasana yang hening itu. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, menikmati suasana tengah malam yang begitu mendamaikan hati. Sepertinya, lain kali Kyuhyun harus menikmatinya sendiri, tanpa ada suara memekakkan telinga dari Ryeowook. Pasti sungguh mendamaikan, sepertinya.

Perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, teringat sesuatu. "Tadi sore kenapa belum pulang? Padahal aku sudah pulang dari siang. Ku cari ke kelasmu, kamu tidak ada. Ponselmu begitu susah di hubungi, sebenarnya kau sedang apa dan dimana?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, memandang Ryeowook dengan raut tenang. "Sebagai anggota OSIS, aku diminta mengamati jalannya latihan untuk persiapan perpisahan sekolah."

"Tapi tadi kamu tidak ada di aula, biasanya kan latihan itu dilaksanakan di aula sekolah." Tanya Ryeowook heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Aku mengamati latihan vocal TTS di ruang musik."

Mendadak Ryeowook jadi lesu saat itu juga. Bayangan mengenai 3 siswi cantik di sekolahnya terlintas di benaknya. "Pantas saja kamu betah berlama-lama, ternyata ada yeoja cantik."

"Hm." Kyuhyun bergumam tidak jelas, malas berdebat. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun membenci ketika yeojachingunya mulai mengungkit kedekatannya dengan yeoja selain Ryeowook. Padahal, Kyuhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak ada rasa ketertarikan dengan yeoja manapun kecuali Ryeowook. Ya, Ryeowook telah mengunci Kyuhyun rapat-rapat. Andai Ryeowook tahu.

Ryeowook menjadi sedih usai mengatakannya. Perlahan rasa memanas yang tadi di wajahnya berpindah tempat menjadi di kedua pelupuk matanya. Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap langit, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Cengeng sekali.

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak seimut Seohyun dengan pipi tembamnya."

Tangan Ryeowook perlahan mengepal.

"Tidak semanis Tiffany dengan eye-smilenya."

Kepalan itu perlahan merambat, mencengkeram ujung selimutnya. Bibir merah muda itu digigit Ryeowook sendiri. Menahan sesuatu yang hangat hendak menyeruak.

"Juga... tidak semempesona Taeyeon dengan kecantikannya."

Wajah Ryeowook kini menghadap lurus tepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca, Ryeowook kembali mengigit bibirnya. "Meski aku tidak seperti mereka, jangan pernah berpaling. Aku takut kau berpaling."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Ryeowook yang hampir menangis. Yeojachingunya memang pecemburu berat. Padahal kan umumnya, pada setiap hubungan yang selalu memegang predikat 'Pecemburu Berat' itu namja, tapi dalam hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lain cerita.

Ryeowook yang pecemburu. Kyuhyun yang pengertian.

Ryeowook yang over protective. Kyuhyun yang perhatian.

Ryeowook yang begitu mudah marah. Kyuhyun yang bisa mengontrol emosi.

Ryeowook yang dingin pada teman yeoja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ramah dan memaklumi teman namja Ryeowook.

Tapi, tetap saja, Ryeowook yang manja. Dan Kyuhyun yang dewasa.

Ryeowook yang cerewat. Dan Kyuhyun yang pendiam.

Ryeowook yang malu-malu. Dan Kyuhyun yang menggoda selalu.

Ryeowook yang cengeng. Dan Kyuhyun yang tenang.

Inilah bagian yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yang cengeng. Pemandangan terburuk dalam hidupnya adalah melihat yeoja menangis di hadapannya, terlebih itu Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menghindari itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan menyusup ke celah balkon. Lalu, dengan penuh kelembutan ia merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. Meski terhalang balkon, ia tetap melakukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook untuk menenangkan emosi jiwa yeojachingunya.

"Ssstttt, tenanglah. Akan kuberi tau satu hal padamu. Dengarkan..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa berniat melepas pelukannya.

"Bagiku, ketika pipimu menggembung sebal dan bibirmu mengerucut karena aku, kamu lebih lucu dari Seohyun."

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik lagi. Disaat seperti itu, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ketika wajahmu memerah dan merona karena aku, kamu lebih manis dari Tifanny."

Kyuhyun menjeda sebentar, menyesap aroma Shampo yang memabukkan begitu menguar dari rambut Ryeowook yang tergerai.

Ryeowook diam dan terpaku. Masih begitu sulit untuk dipikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan bisa menjadi semanis ini padanya.

"Ketika kamu tersenyum penuh cinta untukku, kamu lebih cantik dan lebih mempesona dari Taeyeon."

Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan Ryeowook dari rengkuhannya. Tersenyum sebentar, kemudian mengusap lembut kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook yang sudah basah namun belum mengalirkan air mata. Bagi Kyuhyun, mata indah yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta itu terlalu sayang untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Yah, kecuali kau yang meminta."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, mengusap kedua matanya sebentar, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan begitu ceria.

"Kau tau? Yeoja cerewet sepertimu tidak pantas menangis."

HE?

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut sempurna. Ternyata melihat Kyuhyun yang romantis seutuhnya hanya sebuah angan semu untuk Ryeowook. Yeoja itu merutuk.

"Kau ini! Kapan sih bisa manis tanpa mengejekku. Huh! Padahal aku mengharapkan namjachingu romantis seperti di fanfiction yang kubaca, tapi aku justru mendapatkan namjachingu menyebalkan sepertimu. Jangan-jangan ucapanmu yang tadi termasuk ejekan. Iya, kan? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun merotasikan bola matanya dengan jengah. Agak sedikit heran, yeojachingunya ini dapat kekuatan dari mana? Kenapa setiap kali dengannya Ryeowook tidak pernah berhenti untuk tidak cerewet? Ryeowook yang jika sudah sekali bicara akan selalu bicara terus, serupa kembang api di tahun baru. Terkadang Kyuhyun juga merasa sebal dengan kecerewetan Ryeowook. Tapi, Terkadang juga terasa menyenangkan.

Ryeowook itu unik. Dan hubungan mereka juga tak kalah uniknya.

"Sudah bicaranya? Ish, dasar yeoja cerewet!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sebal, padahal sebenarnya tidak sebal. Eee... mungkin sebal, tapi sedikit.

"Kenyataannya, yeoja yang kamu bilang cerewet ini adalah yeojachingumu." Sahut Ryeowook dengan nada persis seperti ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya, dan aku mencintainya."

Ryeowook meraba lantai keramik yang dingin, memastikan apakah dirinya masih berada di tempatnya berpijak atau sudah melayang ke angkasa. Setelah membuatnya seperti tersengat, wajahnya memanas, kini Kyuhyun membuatnya seperti melayang.

Uh, kadang Ryeowook heran, Kyuhyun itu makhluk jenis apa? Kenapa kepribadiannya seperti bunglon yang berubah warna.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum. Ia tahu, Ryeowook sudah merona berkali-kali malam ini. Dan itu karena dirinya, tentu saja. Bukankah ini hobi yang menyenangkan? Wajah Ryeowook yang memerah itu nampak begitu manis, bibir yang mengerucut itu nampak begitu imut dan semuanya terlihat begitu cantik di mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan benda langit yang tengah di pandangnya saat ini kalah cantik dengan kecantikan di diri Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memang berlebihan, tapi ia begini juga karena cintanya untuk Ryeowook yang berlebihan.

Sepasang manik cokelat gelap itu melirik Ryeowook dari sudut, melihat Ryeowook yang menunduk membuatnya langsung menyeringai. "Kau tau? Kata Ahra noona, kebanyakan tokoh namja di fanfiction itu selalu mencium bibir yeojanya jika yeojanya begitu cerewet. Tadi kamu bilang menginginkan namja romantis seperti di fanfiction, kan? Jadi, apa aku harus mencium bibirmu juga karena kamu begitu cerewet, hm?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun seperti tergagap. Begitu terkejut dan tak habis dipikir perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Memang benar sih, tapi apa harus pakai acara di cium juga?

"Da-darimana kamu tau soal Fanfiction?" Akhirnya suara Ryeowook lolos juga. Meski wajah putihnya masih berwarna merah padam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan, tak mau ambil pusing. "Ahra noona yang bilang. Asal tau saja, Ahra noona itu satu spesies denganmu."

Kening Ryeowook berkerut, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Satu spesies? Spesies yeoja mempesona, begitu?"

Bibir tipis Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan setelah sebelumnya mendengus karena menahan tawa, "Bukan, tapi spesies yeoja cerewet yang begitu aneh."

"YAK! Kamu in—"

Suara Ryeowook mendadak hilang ketika Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajah ke arah Ryeowook. Hanya untung tidak begitu dekat, karena dengan sangat terpaksa ada balkon yang menghalangi.

"A-Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook mencicit begitu lemah. Tubuhnya langsung lemas melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan jarak dekat. Jangan lupakan tatapan intens Kyuhyun yang diberikan kepadanya, seolah-olah memenjarakan Ryeowook dalam penjara yang begitu sempit, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kalau kamu masih terus bicara seperti tadi, sepertinya adegan di fanfiction itu patut di coba. Bukan begitu, chagiya?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan suara rendah, membuat kesan mengancam yang begitu menggoda. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Kedua mata bulat Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ketika adegan yang begitu membuat dadanya berdebar telah berakhir. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menyeringai menggoda juga...jahil. Ryeowook sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Namjachingunya ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Namun, Ryeowook tetaplah Ryeowook. Yeoja cerewet yang begitu aneh, kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan—Hoam." Mulut Ryeowook menguap lebar, membuat tangannya dengan refleks menutup mulut. Matanya menyipit, dan ketika terbuka, mulai terasa memberat perlahan. "—Jangan coba-coba, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Namja dengan pesona yang begitu kuat terlebih untuk Ryeowook itu terkekeh pelan melihat yeojanya menguap. Dan itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun melewati celah balkon untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Nah, kau sudah mulai mengantuk, tidur sana! Jangan terlalu sering tidur larut, chagiya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Ryeowook mengangguk seadanya, mengingat ia sudah sepenuhnya mengantuk. Dengan mata yang sudah mulai memberat, Ryeowook beranjak berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

GREP

Meski terhalang balkon, Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Ryeowook. Toh, mereka tetap bisa berpelukan karena ukuran tinggi balkon yang hanya di bawah dada untuk Ryeowook dan sepinggang untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu bermaksud memberikan pelukan hangat untuk yeojachingunya yang sangat dicintainya. Berharap pelukannya dapat menghadirkan mimpi indah dalam tidurnya Ryeowook.

CUP

Ia menyalurkan rasa hangat itu lagi melalui kecupan lembut di kening Ryeowook. Rasa hangat dengan cinta yang teramat banyak. Sosok Ryeowook begitu berharga untuk Kyuhyun. Karena itulah Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya. Jika diurutkan, Ryeowook menempati urutan kedua untuk sosok yeoja berharga dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Setelah sebelumnya, Ibu Kyuhyun yang menempati urutan pertama dan Ahra noona —Kakaknya yang menyebalkan dan satu spesies dengan Ryeowook, kata Kyuhyun— menempati urutan ketiga.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Jaljayo."

"Ne."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ryeowook beranjak masuk. Tersenyum sangat lembut untuk Kyuhyun, lantas menutup pintu.

Mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan Ryeowook. Bahkan, ketika Ryeowook sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, Kyuhyun tetap tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan yeojachingunya baik-baik saja, mematikan lampu dan tertidur dengan nyaman.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, perlahan penerangan di kamar Ryeowook meredup, menandakan bahwa pemilik kamarnya sudah mematikan lampu dan mulai beranjak tidur. Alih-alih berikutnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Ryeowook pasti akan tertidur dengan mendengkur halus setelah ini.

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya juga. Ia memandang langit tengah malam, lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali malam ini. Di mata Kyuhyun, sinar rembulan begitu indah untuk di lihat dan terasa damai di hati. Juga kerlap-kerlip bintang, seolah-olah mengajaknya untuk berkedip-kedip mengikuti sinar bintang yang mengedip. Untuk Kyuhyun, bulan malam ini terlihat begitu...

"Cantik."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Setelah memuaskan matanya untuk melihat bulan malam ini, Kyuhyun pun turut beranjak masuk ke kamar. Menutup pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon secara hati-hati.

Sebelum Kyuhyun mematikan lampu, Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum pada bulan di atas sana, sinarnya memantul dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diam-diam hati kecil Kyuhyun berbisik. Bisikan yang hanya bisa di dengar dirinya sendiri.

_'Tapi, yeojachinguku lebih cantik.'_

.

.

_Dan ketika Ryeowook mulai bisa tertidur, maka Kyuhyun akan mengalami hal yang sama. Begitulah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terikat, saling terhubung._

_._

_._

END

.

.

Annyeong^^

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf atas kengaretan update fanfiction berchapterku u,u Entahlah, aku pikir liburanku yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang ini akan membuatku semangat menulis tapi nyatanya... sama sekali tidak-_- Justru selama liburan inilah jiwa readerku begitu antusias mencari fanfiction kesana-sini, mengubek-ngubek mbah google sampai wordpress dan ffn, tentu saja. Ya, sejujurnya aku lebih suka jadi reader ketimbang author :p Menjadi author itu hanya hobi sampingan yang berusaha kusalurkan :D kkkkk~

Nah, jadilah tadi sore aku teringat dua fanfictionku yang belum terupdaet. Dengan iseng aku buka-bukain folder di komputerku. Dan kepikiran buat repost fanfiction lamaku dan mengganti perannya menjadi yang sudah kalian baca sebelumnya :D Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku selagi aku berusaha membangkitkan(?) lagi jiwa author labilku ._.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau repot-repot membaca :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya setelah ini :) :)

Nah, Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca :) So, mind to leave your feedback? :}

Sincerely,

Devi AF


End file.
